


Blonde Girls, A Sexuality Crisis, and Other Anecdotes

by Gia467



Series: Robby and Miguel [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Boys Kissing, M/M, Teenage Drama, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia467/pseuds/Gia467
Summary: Aka: Why Miguel Can't Kiss.Based off a tumblr prompt.





	Blonde Girls, A Sexuality Crisis, and Other Anecdotes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEmpressAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/gifts).



Blonde Girls, A Sexuality Crisis, and Other Anecdotes 

Robby sits sandwiched between two girls, watching teens kiss one by one as the empty wine bottle is sent around. Some are tentative and shy and some kiss sloppy and overly silly. Robby silently wonders what's going to happen when people start going into the closet. Hawk and Moon already can't keep their hands off each other, God knows what'll happen in a small, secluded space where the main objective is cramming as much into seven minutes as you can.

Demetri, who is having extraordinarily bad luck it seems, looks nothing short of discouraged at getting Hawk for the second time in a row.

“Oh come on!” There is something wrong with this bottle.”

Miguel laughs from the other corner of the room and Robby, despite himself, turns towards the sound. He’s curled up on the arm of the couch, nursing a can of hard cider. He'd been off to the sidelines, watching.  

Robby is about to spin, but someone is quick to realize that Diaz has been absent the whole game.

“Come Miguel,  join us! It's fun.”

“Uh, I don't know, They've got a good game of beer pong going on over there…”

Someone waves him over. “Come on man, you can't just sit there all night.”

He runs a hand through his hair in a way that makes Robby wonder if it's a nervous habit, before getting up and sitting between his two friends who are of course, right in front of him. Robby doesn't miss the exaggerated starry eyes Diaz is giving to the girl directly beside him and glances briefly at her face, to see if that same dumb look was reciprocated.

Somehow, he doubts it.

He spins it with some finesse but the bottle stutters, missing his intended target and instead lands on the boy who had previously been sitting on the couch.

“Oh my god.”

Robby laughs, but shakes his head. “No, no. let’s try this again, okay?”

“Hey you can’t break the rules!”

Hawk, Eli –whatever he goes by now– whispers something in Miguel's ear, and a glance is sent his way.

Moon, who Robby has now gained newfound respect for, comes to his rescue. “Come on Hannah give him another chance, it’s his first spin and he lands on another guy!”

“Just once! This is the whole point of the game.”

With the host’s blessing he sends it around a second time, and the neck of the bottle once again comes to a slow stop, pointing towards Miguel’s shoes. Robby rolls his eyes and the girls around him giggle.

“Give him a cheek kiss!”

Robby dismisses that idea with a vehement shake of the head.

Miguel, to his surprise, crawls across the circle towards him and places a very innocent kiss on Robby's unsuspecting nose before returning to his spot.  

The girls, make predictable, squealing _awe_ noises and that stupid grin on Miguel's face is ridiculously smug. Robby unnecessarily wipes his nose with the hem of his sleeve.

Next up is the girl beside him with the blonde curly hair that attempts to swallow her face, and who he thinks is named either Vicki or Victoria, but he isn't sure.

She spins and the bottle lands on none other than Hawk, who looks pretty pleased with himself when she gets all red in the face.

Robby can see the slight pout in Moon’s expression as she watches her boyfriend smooch with a cute, blushing girl for what was probably longer than necessary.

Robby thinks to himself that if he's lucky, maybe his next turn will land on her and Hawk can have his time to feel jealous.  

After a few more rounds in the circle and he's kissed two girls and one guy (who evidently has maybe had one too many beers), some couples have left the circle and a few new faces have appeared. Luckily neither him nor Miguel have managed to hit each other again. He contemplates passing up another round and hitting up beer pong, however he's one strategic hit away from seven whole minutes of closet time with a girl that's been giving him hints the whole night, and he'd be crazy to pass that up now.

Once again, it's Miguel's turn.  

He spins it quickly and it goes around four times, and the group dissolves into more laughter when the bottle has landed on the boy in front of him.

Robby can feel the disappointment on his face, but doesn't bother to hide it, it's not like him and Diaz were considered to be on great terms or anything.

“Are you serious?”

“That's _three_ … Miguel and Robby are going in the closet!”

“Wow, good luck in there buddy!”

Hawk is laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world. Moon shoots him a pitiful frowny-face.

“Yeah, very funny.” Robby is glued to his spot, hoping that if he doesn't get up, he won't have to do it.

“Come on, it's only fair!” Hannah quickly takes both of Robby's hands, and with some effort manages to pull him to his feet and over to the closet, Miguel trailing after them.

“Come on Robby, you can just sit in there if you really want to.”

_“Must I?”_

Hannah looks over at Miguel like she's sending him to his death. “Just try and avoid any bloodshed, please.”

Robby leans against the open doorway, mentally pleading with her.

“How about _we_ kiss instead?”

He's willing to try and flirt his way out of this. Guys or girls he didn't have much preference over, but Diaz was a whole other story. His bubbly laugh grates on Robby’s nerves. His voice is too loud. His smirking, arrogant smile irks him all the more when Hannah refuses to give in. 

Wordlessly Miguel ducks under Robby's arm, retreating to the back of the closet and sitting on the floor.

“Just shut the door, Keene.”

Resigned to his fate, Robby shuts them both in and leans against the closed door as far away from him as the small closet will allow.

[The Psychedelic Furs – Love My Way](https://youtu.be/Zb4JY2mr-_Y)

They're covered in partial darkness, the only light coming from the hallway, seeping through the gap in the door. Robby audibly huffs, annoyed at the whole universe itself.

He looks around the tiny space. Miguel is staring at nothing, looking equally not-amused at their arrangements. He's pouting a little, mouth in a discernible frown and his legs pulled up to his chest. He looks so tiny all huddled up on the floor like that.

He catches him looking, to Robby's embarrassment.

“Don't even think about it. That nose kiss was show only.” That smirk from before is back. “It's so easy to get you all... riled up." 

Robby's stomach sprouts butterflies and he mentally stomps them into mush, trying to regain any hold on his emotions, particularly irritated that Diaz could seemingly take away that faculty with a few simple words. 

“Yeah well, could've fooled me.”

“What does that mean?”

Robby shrugs. “You've got the education, figure it out.”

Miguel makes a little unamused sound in the back of his throat.

“Contrary to your ego, I'm not dying to stick my tongue down your throat, Diaz.” Robby thinks this might sound insincere, so he does the only thing he can think of, and glares at him. “Whatever sexuality problem you're having right now is not going to involve me, so get that through your head.”

Miguel frowns. “Are you kidding me? You're the one who's on an ego trip here, not me… and I'm not having a fucking _sexuality problem.”_

“Sure.”

“You know what? You're the one who decided to screw around where you weren't needed. None of that shit with Sam would have happened if it weren't for you getting all _competitive–”_

Robby scoffs. “Me, competitive? You need some serious self awareness.”  

“Then don't fucking flirt with girls who have boyfriends!”

“I think you did a pretty good job of embarrassing yourself without my help. Not my problem you can't keep ‘em around.”

He's genuinely surprised Miguel hasn't gotten up yet, but the way he's looking at him it probably won't be much longer until he either storms out of here or attempts to hit him again.

“You really wanna start this shit again? At least I'm not some burnout that apparently lives to spite people.”

Robby brings two fingers to the bridge of his nose, rubbing away the tension. For his sake, he was really trying to get the whole Miyagi-do-esque tranquility techniques down when things like this came up. He was quick to anger, and unfortunately so was the little Latino boy in the closet with him. Let's try not to kill each other, maybe?

“Listen, let's just be quiet–”

“You started it!”

“Yeah, and I'm ending it. Can you we just sit here, please?” Sighing deeply, Robby licks away the dryness at his lips.

“Mhmm.”

“Great.”

The two sit in silence, and Robby looks down at his watch. Only five minutes and 34 seconds left… in heaven.

Miguel shifts around on the floor, feet inching towards the middle of the space, legs falling away from his chest. Robby slides down the wall and sits down. Their feet nearly touch and Robby's eyes are stuck to the floor.

He expects Miguel to retreat a little or maybe stand up and purposely step on his feet, but he doesn't do any of that.

In the living room outside, which seems a million miles away by this point, Robby can hear a song through the door; one that he remembers his mom listening to all the time.

_There's an army on the dance floor  
It's a fashion with a gun my love, _

_In a room without a door_ _  
_ _A kiss is not enough in_

He practically hear her in the kitchen, singing it softly as she flits throughout the apartment, getting ready for... whatever she'd be doing that day.

His focus shifts to the other. 

Diaz is closer to him now despite never seeming to move at all, and in the comfort of partial darkness Robby takes a little time to look.

Would it be rude to call him pretty? Cause honestly Diaz is more pretty than handsome, if that made sense. His face is masculine in all the right respects, but there was something softer, something different about him that Robby had to find stupid excuses to look for. 

He figures maybe it's the eyes. Robby had always liked dark eyes and Diaz has the kind of bottomless black color that makes them more alluring to look at than blue, or even green.

What was the phrase, _bedroom eyes?_  
  
_Love my way, it's a new road_ _  
I fo-llow where my mind goes…_

“What are you looking at?” Miguel's voice is lighter, but Robby's too much on the automatic defensive to grasp it. “Why do you look at me like that?”

This time, Robby can't stop his brain before it spits out the words that first come to mind.

“A spoiled brat with anger issues, is what I'm looking at. One that I'm guessing would be zero fun to kiss, and I'm not about to teach you so just shut up, cause we've got three minutes left and I've managed not to strangle you yet.”  

Miguel's eyes go a little wide and there's a subtle physical wince as if Robby had hit him, before his face goes back to that sneering frown that had greeted Robby upon first meeting.

“You're a real asshole sometimes, you know that? I was just trying to joke around since we're stuck in here but you know what, never mind.”

His legs go to his chest again, squishing himself right up against the far wall.

Robby’s nerve settles back down, being slowly replaced with guilt. Shit, shit. That wasn't good… talk about jumping the gun.

_Fuck it all._

There's very tense pause and Miguel exhales a little louder than necessary.  

“Look Miguel, I'm sorry, I just–”

“You have a habit of watching me kiss people or something?”

That catches him off guard. “What?”  

His voice is challenging. “Why do you think I don't know how to kiss?” 

“Uh, I… it's just an insult…”

“An _unfounded_ insult.”

Robby shrugs, feeling silly now. “I mean, I guess so but… I have nothing that says otherwise either.”

Another pause. Robby wonders of that sounded like a come-on. If all at once, the tension disappears when Miguel bursts into giggles.

“I didn't mean it like that, I mean...” He lets himself trail off, and the sentiment hangs between them, mood softening to a pleasant awkwardness. 

Miguel pauses, looking Robby over in silence.

“In chemistry class, we learn to always test our hypothesis with data first,” He moves a little closer, leaning up until they're much closer. "Do you _want_ something to maybe say otherwise?” 

Robby opens his mouth, but nothing. He's got nothing. He's not sure if the alcohol has got any stake in this little game Diaz seems to be playing, but that's not really what he's focused on right now. Diaz is very close, and Robby is still silent, looking at him like he's expecting it. Miguel takes that as a go-ahead, and Robby closes his eyes.

His mouth is softer than he expects, and Robby is oh-so wrong. Very, _very_ wrong. He's a little shy in his movements and doesn't otherwise touch him right away, but Robby doesn't blame him for his hesitance.

His hand finds the spot below Miguel's shoulder blade, rubbing little circles into the material of his shirt with the palm of his hand until he feels him relax. Eventually the boy's fingers splay themselves out on Robby's shoulder, and it's this light, innocent touch that's followed by a little throaty noise when Robby bites gently at his bottom lip.  

There's something awfully sweet about it, and Robby hopes that Miguel doesn't take it the wrong way when he inevitably feels him smile.

Miguel is the first to break the kiss, slowly pulling back as Robby opens his eyes again. If his heart wasn't already thumping away like it was, it certainly would be now, with Diaz looking at him like that, those dark eyes all up close and personal. 

“Hypothesis, accept or reject?” His voice sounds softer somehow, teasing him. 

Robby groans, trying to think. “Uh... reject?” Whatever gets him more kisses.

Miguel laughs again, cuddling up to his body in a tight and slightly intimate hug, face going to Robby's neck and continuing his experiment. Robby's free hand, the one that's not currently occupied with holding Miguel as close as he can get, threads its way through his dark hair.

\--

Demetri knocks on this door, somewhat urgently. “Miguel, Robby! Your seven minutes were over three minutes ago. Robby, your torture is over!”  

He knocks, but nobody bothers to come out. What an unfortunate turn. And he still, has not kissed anyone cute. Goddamnit. 

“God this party sucks.”

So this is where peer pressure gets him. Alone, talking to a door.

"Sure just... take your time in there." 

He scoffs, wholly unimpressed. "Miguel I swear I'll drive home without you." He complains to an empty hallway, and an unresponsive closet. "This is _so_ weird." 

“Miiiguel…? Hello, Miguel…”

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a few errors and I went back and somehow made it mushier. Oops.


End file.
